villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Impetus of Temporality
A vortex ripped through open space, dark cosmic energy ushering out of the wormhole that revealed itself before the blue planet itself, Earth. A figure cloaked in all black stepped out from the portal, standing atop a tranluscent, hexagonal surface that revealed itself the moment the figure appeared. The figure seemed to stare at Earth, though no set of eyes was seen under the black hood. In the vacuum of space, there was no breathing; but this in itself did not faze the visiter from wherever it came from. It extended an arm at the planet, dark purple energy began to cluster at the black-gloved palm that was facing the blue, helpless planet. The figure was just about to release the energy that had gathered at the palm when suddenly "Hiya!!!" Came a voice behind the cloaked figure. "Whatcha doing?" The cloaked figure stops the attack, though no noise or sound of irritation comes from it, turning to stare at the voice that had just rudely interrupted it. Noticing that Satin Autrum, the Trickster was before him. "Sooooo... You're kinda quite. Having a bad day? Need some cheering up? Or...ooh!" He turns around for a quick second than turns and he has two ice cream cones in his hands and holds one out to the figure. "This should help, ice cream always cheers me up, c'mon its my favorite flavor! Birthday cake!" A purple beam suddenly shot at the ice-cream cone, destroying it in a mere second. The figure slowly began to approach the Trickster, black boots shuffling upon the transluscent, hexagonal surface. "Whoa, that's not nice. Declining a gift. So rude!" Trickster said almost a bit hurt. "Guessing by the way you are walking and treating me I'm guessing you're...either a meanie or you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The figure's form suddenly began quickly to shift to the left and right, as if being a hologram that was dirupted by another force. A few seconds after, the figure's body vanished, only to suddenly appear directly in front of the Trickster. "Nice!" Trickster complimented not hardly phased by the movement. "That's a cool trick! Where did you learn that?" He said taking a couple steps back to give the figure some space. "Show me how to do that!" The cloaked figure held out its arms, the hands suddenly grasping a pair of ethereal swords. It held them into a cross shape before a fire attack suddenly shot at a breakneck pace. The ethereal swords then faded. "Whoa!" Trickster yelled as he put his arms in an X in front of him and created a barrier just around his figure that would absorb the attack. In that instant, the figure was suddenly before Satin, using an energy enhanced kick for the next attack. Trickster responded by leaping back. "You don't want to play nice today do you?" He said as he launched forward for a punch with his fist glowing purple. The attack flowed straight through the cloaked figure, it stood there, staring at the Trickster as if amused by the simple attack. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice." Trickster said as he smiled. Then he stood up and got ready to take what may come next. "If you want to go, I'll entertain you." A portal opened to the side of the cloaked being, it raised its right arm up, slowly putting its hand into the portal. All was still for a few moments until an attack came at Satin from behind. A flaming orb of energy to be exact shot out, almost as fast as the cross attack earlier. Upon feeling the heat coming from behind Trickster in one sweep put his arm behind and and used energy to move the fireball around him and keep it flying toward the figure. That very attack hits the figure, though explodes, dark magic radiates, as lightning shoots out in radom directions. A large explosions occurs, the figure as the epicenter, only to reveal seconds later that the figure itself in completely unharmed. "Hm..that didn't work as planned. I'll have to do something else. Why not try?" Trickster then puts his hands in front of him and caused multiple purple lightning strikes to dance towards the figure. The figure held out its left arm, a calm and beautiful light began to shine, attracting the purple lightning straight to the hand. When all the lightning was absorbed, it shot back out, but in a faster and brighter form, reaching Trickster in half the time it took to get to itself. Trickster eyes got wide as he realized his attack was being reflected. He attmpted to block but the speed of the lightning was too fast and he took a hit. "Ugh...I haven't felt pain in a while....hehe...hehehe...hahahaha! You're gonna be a real match!" Trickster said as a crazy look started coming to his eyes. The figure dropped its arm down as the space around the area began to change and shift, the hexagonal platform breaking into pieces. The figure suddenly began to become like a strange hologram once more, fizzling in and out, shifting from one area to the next. Seemingly appearing and disappearing every so often; it could be felt powerful, unknown cosmic energy began to radiate off this being using this type of power. "Hehe..." Trickster mumbled as he then rushed a the figure with lightning speed throwing a punch surrounded by spacial energy, while keeping his senses up to watch for any surprise attacks. The figure though, vanished. It was there walking toward Trickster, but suddenly diappeared once more. Appearing on a fragment of the hexagonal platform it had created at the beginning. It held out an arm, a black pole suddenly shot out from the folds of the cloak, landing on one of the fragments of the platform. The figure then began to gather a very powerful amount of energy, pointing its hand once more at Earth. It shot out a beam of energy. A green flame burst into existence in the path of the energy beam, absorbing it and exploding, dissipating into space. Where the flame was hovered a tall figure, with golden eyes, emerald-green hair, and a greatsword that was as long as he was tall. The tip of his blade was pointed at the cloaked figure, and he wore a scowl upon his scarred face. "Nice to have you here." Trickster said in Arbiter's direction, while keeping his gaze on the figure. "Wanted to join the party?" "I cannot say I wanted to," said Arbiter, "but my intervention is needed here." The cloaked figure stared at Arbiter, seemingly contemplating something. The figure slowly raised its right arm and a portal ripped through space, not once taking its gaze off of Arbiter, opening directly beside Trickster for a surprise attack of another fiery orb to the face. Trickster quickly responded by lifting a purple barrier that, when the ball collided with it, wrapped around the ball causing it to dissipate. "He likes portals...maybe its a game to him..." The figure turned to look at the black pole that was embedded into the piece of the transparent platform, electrical charges were surging through the black pole. The figure pointed to Arbiter, and at the silent command, tiny electrical sparks slowly shot toward Arbiter, giving more than enough time to escape. Arbiter narrowed his eyes at the sluggish attack, deep in thought. Raising his hand, he formed a ripple in space from which a duplicate image of himself emerged, in the path of the attack. The slow, electrical sparks of energy made contact, and for a few moments, seemed to do completely nothing. There was no natural response to the attack. The figure suddenly vanished, once more appearing and disappearing on the hexagonal platform pieces, before it was before Trickster, with a well-aimed kicked prepared. Trickster took the kick with a smile. "Hehe..." He mumbled as he then took the figure and swung him into the hexagonal pieces it was on, right before the figure landed though, it stopped. The figure was only a few inches from slamming into the platform, before suddenly the figure seemed to move backward. It was strange as the figure flowed through Trickster's form; it was as if watching the figure do everything over but in reverse. The figure was standing on the platform once more, staring at Arbiter after if had made the electrical attack from the pole. It pointed at the Earth, then to Arbiter, as if trying to make a form of connection, "Protect...?" The word sounded so abnormal, the voice was husky and coarse, as if that was the first time the being had ever spoken. With a small flick of the wrist, a tiny, silver needle was shot straight for Arbiter's left elbow. Arbiter swung his sword; the needle glanced off of the flat of the blade. Swinging the sword in another arc, Arbiter hurled a wave of green flame at the figure. At the exact moment, reality seemed to distort around the shaded face of the cloaked enemy, the green flames were slowly absorbed into the visage and forever lost when the figure seemed to go rigid for a moment. This also signified that it was busy contemplating what it just removed from reality. Trickster seeing the slight moment of distraction entered a portal just to appear right behind the figure launching what looked like a purple and black pointed diamond at the back of the figure's head. The figure was launched forward, falling down onto another transparent platform that made it to him. The figure stood up, slowly turning to look at Trickster, some grey hairs fell limply from the cloak's hood. The black pole magnetically attracted all of the platform pieces back together, then gathered energy, making the platform many times larger, enough for a massive arena. The cloaked being began to take slow strides toward Trickster, snapping its fingers, the pole in the center of the platform created a strange portal, where an eyeball formed, placing its attention upon Arbiter. 'What a clever way to watch two people...' Trickster thought to himself seeing what was happening. He teleported over to Arbiter. "We are going to have to work together to get this... Thing. Let's figure something out, anything in mind?" "I always have something in mind," said Arbiter. "But for now, maintain caution. I am unsure of the extent of this being's power." The cloaked enemy took slow strides, then was suddenly much farther away, and in that split second, was standing directly a few feet from them. A hand was already extended out, palm facing them; a golden, sparkling mist slowly floated to Trickster. "Ooh, shiny." Tricktser said as he then launched a ball of fire at the mist that exploded on contact and disapated the cloud. The explosion causd the golden, sparkling energy to float back to the figure, making contact. The figure glowed golden for a few moments, before it could be noted that it was actually a healing ability. The figure once more vanished, appearing far away on the platform, walking toward the duo once more in slow strides. A blue orb formed in an outstretched left hand, it was then launched straight at Arbiter. Arbiter held out his hand; a portal tore open in space before him, taking in the blue orb, and closing. A second portal opened before the cloaked figure, expelling the orb. The spherical energy slammed into the figure, causing electricity to shoot forth once more in random directions, blasts of powerful temporal energy shot out at Arbiter and Trickster. Trickster disappeared when the attack got to him. And when it passed he came back, avoiding the attack. "Order," said Arbiter, holding out his hand; the energy thundering towards him stopped at his palm, thinning away and vanishing into nothing. The figure stood there, once more seemingly undamaged from his own attack; it slowly raised its right hand, pointing at Earth, "Destiny..." It stated, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, from its finger a small, yellow beam of energy flew out. It flew about in wacky directions, twisting and turning in any way but making its path for the duo. Trickster smiled as he saw the attack coming, "How interesting and fun!" He exclaimed as he lept for the attack while using an energy shield of sorts and placed it in front of the beam and if it moved, the shield did also, until the attack had stopped. The beam itself seemed unfazed by this, flowing easily through and getting to Arbiter and Trickster, what came next was light enveloped them both, before the ''attack ''merely faded. The figure looked to Arbiter, "Balance...?" Then looked to the Trickster, "Void...? It questioned, seemingly understanding the words at the same time not. The figure raised a hand, then snapped its gloved fingers, small orbs of light appeared from nowhere, floating around aimlessly. Some floated to the duo, while some floated to the black pole, the remaining orbs floated about the figure who was walking toward Trickster and Arbiter. Arbiter reacted instantly; bolts of power shot from his fingertips towards the orbs, crackling like electric currents. Setting aside his blade, which hovered in place beside him, he fired a bolt of energy towards the cloaked figure. The orbs reacted not to the attack aimed toward them, allowing them to be simply destroyed; but the other set of orbs near the figure turned red, shooting out spears of blue energy straight at the duo. The cloaked figure jumped out of the way, before making an attack of its own; spatial energy swirled about its face as a strange and formless green and blue energy slithered its way out of its face. The energy swirled in the shape of the vortex, becoming an eddy that made its way to Arbiter and Trickster. "I got this!" Trickster informed as he jumped up to the eddy, and right before making contact disapeared. Appearing right behind the character a moment later with a energy infused punch. "With him concentrating on the attack, I might just be able to get him" He thought to himself right before contact, but at the exact second that attack should have landed, Trickster had practically touched the fabric of the cloak, the figure vanished once more. Appearing directly next to the pole, it stood there, directing its eddy of strange colored energy at Arbiter. Arbiter, narrowing his eyes at the figure, moved back and held out his palm, stopping the figure's energy attack with an invisible force. The energy slowly faded to nothing, as the figure gently placed its gloved hand on the black pole. The eye that stared at Arbiter turned to Trickster instead, boring its gaze into him; as this was happening, another object was formed from the black pole, that being a mirror. Simplistic in its design, the mirror emanated dark energy as it floated to the figure. The figure himself turned the mirror reflect directly at Arbiter, allowing it to bring images straight toward the Balance-Keeper. Depictions of a rune circle began to appear within the mirror, then planets, one after another, displaying their destruction with this circle. Then, images of Arbiter himself using his great power upon innocents of those much weaker than he was shown, displaying that his power was far greater than most. Finally, the last image appeared, it appeared to be simply Arbiter alone, without no one or anyone. Remnants of planets and galaxies floated about, broken and destroyed as the power of Order energy crackled around him. Arbiter's face in the mirror held remorse, and it was then shown that he had lost control of his own strength and let all loose, destroying countless beings and planets. The figure stared at Arbiter, hoping for a semblance of a reaction, as the eye continued to glare at Trickster, watching for any sign or movement. Trickster glared back at the eye, watching it as it watched him. All of a sudden the mirror began to crack without an know force making it do so. "Don't focus on it Arbiter! Don't let him get to you! There is no way you can win if you do that! Lets focus together and plan a way to get this fiend!" Trickster yelled not letting his gaze leave the eye. "Let work together like we have done over a millenia ago!" Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Book II